Happy Birthday, Amy Rose!
by Sonikku M. H
Summary: This is my first shot at making a fic. Please be nice. *sniffle* The romance is at the end...maybe I'll make some more fics.


Happy Birthday, Amy Rose!  
By: Sonikku M. H.  
-------------------  
  
Disclaimer Notes!  
  
1. The characters are Sonic Adventure version, not Archie comics! I dun't  
like the idea of Sonic and Sally together. Amy and Sonic are cuter together,  
being the same species.  
  
2. I didn't make the characters. They belong to SEGA.  
  
3. This may be sort of cruddy, due to this is my first time.  
  
4. I am shutting up now.  
  
===========================================================================  
  
  
Miles "Tails" Prower was lying upon the soft, moonlit grasses of the   
  
Mystic Ruins jungle, pondering an idea on a birthday gift for his best friend,  
  
Amy. "I should give her something she'll remember for years to come... but   
  
what?" With that, he rolled over onto his back, crossing his arms behind his  
  
head. Just as a shooting star sparkled across the sky, Tails got an idea. He  
  
rushed to his workshop.   
  
---  
  
The next morning, at about 8:37 A.M., Amy Rose awoke in the soft bed  
  
of her apartment room in Station Square. She sat up, rubbing the sleep from  
  
her emerald green eyes, and slid out of bed, heading toward the bathroom.  
  
The pink hedgehog dressed up in her favorite red dress, gold bracelets, and  
  
red hairband with the Warrior Feather, after brushing her quills, brushing  
  
her teeth, and washing her face (Man, talk about a morning routine...).   
  
Cheerily hopping down the stairs to the first floor, she peered into her  
  
mailbox to find a single letter. Opening it, it read:  
  
Dear Amy Rose,  
  
Happy birthday! I've been meaning to tell you something. I have   
  
had a crush on you since we first met. I never wanted to show it visibly,  
  
but instead, I'd like to take you out to Twinkle Park. Meet me there by   
  
the ferris wheel at 5:00.  
  
Sincerely,  
Your Secret Admirer  
  
---  
  
Sonic was snowboarding down the icy mountains of the Ice Cap,   
  
hooting cheerfully as he went off a jump ramp, only to land upon the  
  
snow, showering frozen water crystals about him. Reaching the bottom,  
  
he calmly brushed the cold snow from his body. "Man! Where the heck is  
  
Tails?" Only a moment after he said that did he see his double-tailed  
  
friend, rushing down the icy paths atop his blue and orange snowboard.  
  
"Sorry I'm late. Not as fast as you." As Tails had planned, a large  
  
Owl flew into the scene, dropping a bottle toward Sonic. "Heads up,  
  
mi amigo!" Tails called. As Sonic caught the bottle, Tails hurriedly  
  
flew away, letting his plan commence. The letter inside read:  
  
Dear Sonic,  
  
I planned a surprise party for Amy at Twinkle Park!  
  
Be there as soon as you can!  
  
Signed,  
  
Tails  
  
  
"Tails, why couldn't you just tell me here, instead of by a   
  
letter?" Sonic looked about, finding that his buddy had disappeared.  
  
Thinking he already left to the Park, Sonic headed off.  
  
---  
  
5:00 soon came around as Amy walked toward the ferris wheel.  
  
'It can't be...!' Thought Amy, as she saw a familiar blue hedgehog  
  
sitting on the bench nearby. "Hey, Sonic! I never knew!" Sonic   
  
raised a brow at Amy. "You knew -- " Before the blue hedgehog  
  
could mention about the "surprise party", Amy grabbed him by the   
  
arm. "Let's go check out some rides!" Sonic blew out a sign of  
  
defeat as they began to walk toward the ferris wheel.  
  
---  
  
"Doesn't this thing seem rickety to you?" Sonic asked.  
  
"It looks just fine to me. I love ferris wheels!" Amy replied.  
  
The wheel went around a few times. The two were amazed at how   
  
big Twinkle Park was! Amy looked down upon Sonic's hand, which  
  
was lying there on the seat. She laid her hand upon his lightly,  
  
hoping he wouldn't notice. Sonic sweatdropped, and pulled his   
  
hand away. "Hey.. the ferris wheel stopped!" Amy looked about.  
  
Sonic was right. The wheel DID stop. "Oh. They're loading   
  
people into one of the empty ones," Amy said. 10 minutes past.  
  
"Is it just me, or is it taking a long time to load people in?"  
  
Sonic asked quizzically. They both looked over the sides of   
  
ferris wheel car, seeing the carnie below, grinning at them.  
  
"He thinks we're one of those oh, so mushy couples, so he  
  
stopped us at the top," growled Sonic. He glared at the carnie.  
  
"Hey! Do you mind letting us off?!" The carnie sweatdropped,  
  
and lowered their car to the bottom, letting them off.  
  
---  
  
"I'm bored," Amy whined, watching the stars above. It  
  
was 7:30 now. Sonic and Amy have gone on the roller coaster,  
  
log ride, and falling star. They played a few games. Sonic   
  
won a large pink stuffed rabbit, which he gave to Amy. Just  
  
then, a large voice boomed, "AH HA HA HAH! ENTER IF YOU DARE!  
  
DO YOU HAVE THE GUTS TO TAKE ON THE TOWER OF DOOM? ENTER, AND  
  
BEWARE! AH HA HA HAH!" The two hedgehogs looked over to the   
  
large tower ahead of them, which looked pretty cool. Sonic  
  
grinned at Amy, and asked, "Say, so we have the guts to take  
  
on the Tower of Doom?" Amy giggled a little. "It looks a bit  
  
too spooky for me." "Aww, come on!" Sonic pleaded. "Please?"  
  
---  
  
Amy had agreed to go with Sonic into the Tower of   
  
Doom. They stepped into the front doors, and the inside was  
  
dark. The only light in the entire tower flashed every 5   
  
seconds. As the two hedgehogs continued on, a loud, booming  
  
laugh echoed through the place as a large demon ran at them.  
  
Amy screeched and clung to Sonic, and he just laughed.   
  
"Puh-leeze!" Sonic scoffed. "Can we have something scary in  
  
here, for once?" They began to head up a long flight of   
  
stairs, which teemed with rats and rodents. Very real  
  
rodents. Amy didn't want to step on any of them, having a  
  
slight fear of rats. Sonic ended up having to carry her up  
  
the stairs. At the top, he set her down. "Wow, it sure is  
  
dark in here," Sonic muttered. Amy felt a light tapping on   
  
her shoulder, which caused her to leap back into Sonic's   
  
arms. Making sure the darkness hid his expression, Sonic  
  
frowned pityingly at Amy. 'Maybe I should take this   
  
seriously. She's terrified of this place!' Just then,  
  
Sonic felt a tapping on his shoulder. This time, he   
  
freaked out. "A-amy? Did you feel that on your shoulder?"  
  
Sonic asked, sweatdropping. "Yeah. You felt it, too?"  
  
"Oh, geez. Let's just move on." Sonic set Amy down again,  
  
encouraging her onward the whole way through the tower.  
  
---  
  
They made it out, and Amy shuddered. "Can we do  
  
something that doesn't involve me getting scared out of  
  
my wits?" Sonic looked around the area, until he came   
  
upon a dance floor. "Hey," said Sonic. "Why don't we try  
  
dancing? It's the 8:00 dance floor opening." Amy nodded,  
  
and took Sonic's hand. Off they went to the dance floor.  
  
---  
  
Sonic and Amy watched the other people dancing   
  
for a while. The pink hedgehog tugged on Sonic's arm.  
  
"Let's join in, Sonikku!" Sonic, having no clue how to  
  
dance, joined Amy on the dance floor anyway. The song  
  
ended, changing to a slower, serene tune. "Do you  
  
know how to dance, Sonic?" Amy asked. Sonic shook his  
  
head, sweatdropping. "I'll teach you how." Amy wrapped  
  
her arms around Sonic's neck. "Now you put your arms  
  
around my sides. Don't be bashful." Sonic slowly did  
  
so, swallowing hard. "Just follow my lead. It's very  
  
easy. There you go." Soon, they were slowdancing.  
  
"This IS easy," Sonic said softly, beginning to blush.  
  
"I told you." Amy started to blush.  
  
---  
  
The song went on. Amy curled closer to the  
  
blue hedgehog, leaning the side of her head to his   
  
chest. Sonic responded by wrapping his arms around  
  
her a tiny bit tighter, resting his head on hers. Amy  
  
sighed dreamily, listening to the faint heartbeat next  
  
to her ear. 'She's beautiful..,' Sonic thought. 'Why   
  
have I been running away from her for all this time?   
  
..What the? What am I doing?! I LIKE her? That's  
  
crazy! I actually LOVE this pink hedgehog in my   
  
arms? ...I...I... do.'  
  
---  
  
Amy noticed Sonic was really getting into the  
  
slowdance as she cuddled even closer, pressing her  
  
body against his. She felt him stroke her quills  
  
softly, gently. He slowly stopped dancing, and tilted  
  
Amy's head upward with a gentle finger under her chin.  
  
Sonic neared his face to Amys, stopping about a   
  
centimeter away. 'He's not going to...is he?' Amy  
  
thought. Sonic's lips pressed against Amy's.  
  
---  
  
Neither of them knew how long the kiss lasted.  
  
10 seconds or 10 minutes, they didn't know, nor did they  
  
notice the other dancers stopped dancing, forming a large   
  
circle around Sonic and Amy. Their lips parted. "I love  
  
you, Amy Rose." "I love you, Sonikku." The dancers  
  
began to applaud, cheering. Sonic and Amy looked to them,  
  
giggling nervously. "Let's get out of here," Amy said.  
  
---  
  
Hand in hand, the two hedgehogs walked out of  
  
Twinkle Park. Sonic kissed Amy's cheek. "Happy  
  
Birthday, Amy Rose."  
  
  
THE END  
  
  
(You like? Dis be my first.)   
  
  
  
  



End file.
